


人像

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, thor loki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 画室loki和普通人thor他们不一定在这一世相爱，可命运永远相连





	人像

再过几个月帝国的士兵们又要出征了，从帝国中心出发，征服那些发起斗争的敌人，这样的事情自从五年前第一场战争打响后，便再也没有停过。  
loki是一名画家，他住在城镇的最中心，距离帝都最近的地方，全国最出名的画师就是他，总有人爱打听他的八卦，可惜就是没有，所以大家都觉得他是那方面不行，可处于尊敬没有人会去问这种问题。  
只是大家不知道那个故事.....  
那天早上，他正在为一个贵族画像，一个年轻的小伙子走了进来，他手里好像握着些什么，头微微低着，好像在掩藏一些情绪，不安分的在画室后排的椅子上坐下，loki对着贵族微微一笑，让他暂时先休息一会，告诉他待会他们会继续开始画像，loki走到了男人的身前“你需要我的帮助吗？”，职业道德让他对着这个男人微微一笑，那男人长得俊俏，他只是一眼扫过他的脸，就记住了那双蓝色透亮的眼睛。  
男人看着他在对自己微信笑，好像轻松了许多，但还是有点支支吾吾的“我希望你能帮我的未婚妻画张像”他看loki好像没听清就又说了一遍，仿佛是太紧张了，一不小心还口误将未婚妻说成了未婚夫，“为自己的爱人画像这很正常，你不用紧张成这样”loki活跃了一下气氛，然而年轻人并没有为此变的轻松。  
“就是我手头很紧”他说着摊开双手，里面只有零零散散的一些货币,面值最大的也就5ron，在货币交到他手上后，两人都沉默了一段时间，loki先开了口“离出征还有五天时间，你用三天来换一幅画，可以吗”他很能理解这样的人，毕竟在帝国的最外围就连吃穿都成问题。  
男人有点欣喜的抬头，又有点不敢相信，反复问了几遍才敢确定，“你叫什么名字？”loki又重新回到了画架前，拿起画笔蘸上颜料，又瞄了一眼坐在座上的男人，金色的发丝因为汗水贴合在了脸颊边，虽然身着朴素，但外貌极佳，如果不是眼神里流露的和善，那壮硕的体态还可能会让人感觉到紧张，“我叫thor，骑兵，还有额...我能让我妻子明早就来吗，她的生日快到了”他好像很急，手里抓着的衣角皱的不成了样子，“当然”。  
loki在睡前想着这个只有一面之缘的男人，其实他的画室不需要人打杂，但好看的人总会有些优势，况且他温柔的不像个士兵，画家总是会特意的记下一些人的样貌，有些人眼睛如星空一般璀璨，有些人更像是被天使吻过一样美丽，或许是他偏心，现在脑子里偏偏只记得那个海蓝色眼睛的男人，五官完美的像是接受了上帝的洗礼。  
“thor...”他重复着男人的名字。  
第二天早晨，thor果然带着他的未婚妻来到了画室，女孩子很朴素，淡色的衣服，可看着脸也是可爱，但好像心情不太好，就像是被强迫来到了这个地方，“dear 高兴点，等我回来了我们就可以结婚了”thor拍了拍她的肩膀，让她坐在了画板前的椅子上，看似亲密的动作，在loki眼里看来就像是thor一厢情愿。  
“loki非常谢谢你，明天我会来帮你打杂的，今天我要去军队一下，真的太感谢你了”thor向着loki挥了挥手，今天所有要服役的男人都去了帝都，留下了孩子和女人在家里打杂，loki接受过皇帝的赏赐，可以一辈子都留在这，并且吃好喝足，只是因为他画的画被看中了，可笑吧，好在loki也没有渴求过什么，为皇室画也好，为自己画也好，只要能继续过着这样朴素的人生就好。  
“高兴点吧，你的未婚夫要为我干三天的活才为你换来一幅画”loki在画上为女孩加上笑脸，他从没有这么干过，这好比是在一张干净的脸上加一个痣一样，可他想着thor回来要是看见女孩哭丧着的脸，想着要是那个天空一般纯净的瞳孔里流露出了失望的神色，loki的心就像是被挤压了一下，所以他最好不要这么干。  
“可我笑不出来，画师....”女孩仿佛想要哭诉些什么，可想了想loki只是个陌生人，便又把话给憋回去了，“还有四天时间了，他马上要上战场了，不应该给他留点好的印象吗？”loki皱了皱眉头，女孩好像受到了压迫，憋不住泪水把脸颊都擦红了，“我不想和他结婚”女孩越哭越起劲，就连路过的行人都要留一眼往里看，loki觉得这样很不好，便拉着女孩去卧室里坐着。  
女孩告诉他，thor和她很小的时候便相识了，他们一起长大，无奈她的父亲是个赌夫，想把她卖了还钱，thor买下了她，女孩还能记得父亲数钱时的嘴脸，拿着这笔钱还了一小笔债，可过不多久就又欠了一大债，随后她的父亲就消失了，thor让女孩跟着他一起生活。  
女孩还和他说，thor把所有的事情都拦到了他自己身上，一天的生活费就够紧张的了，可thor还能剩出钱给女孩买新衣服，这些钱thor到底是哪来的呢？  
“你就说吧，一个人那有挣这么多钱的时候”女孩继续哭诉着“我那天晚上出去找他，我看见他是从一群女人里走出来的，我就说嘛，哪会一天挣这么多钱？嗯？我死都不能嫁给他，这太疯狂了”说着女孩好像更难受了一样，可loki的脸满满暗了下来，明明这个女孩已经很幸福了，她为什么不知道满足？他拉着女孩走了出来，不管她还在哭泣，按着她坐在了椅子上，画像里的女孩笑的更灿烂了，终于loki画不下去了，他开口呵斥那个女孩，“你能不能忍住别哭，我听着很烦”  
对面的人好像被吓到了一样，瞪着大眼睛，仿佛不敢相信眼前的人在吼她，“你懂什么叫珍惜吗？”loki又开口了，女孩听着他的话点了点头，“那你就给我笑，行吗？”画师发这么大火还是第一次，后来一天两个人都没在说过话，直到thor回来接她。  
其实loki根本就不了解thor，可能是thor在骗女孩，可能是他和女孩父亲练手，可就连上帝都能偏心，他又为什么不能呢？  
“dear，你怎么好像哭过？”thor揉了揉女孩的脸，loki心里刚压下去的无名之火好似又要窜了上来，thor认真的和他道歉，说着还帮他打扫房间，女孩则在外面坐着用无助的眼睛看着他们，loki想要去厨房自己收拾收拾，thor便走过去说我来，去后院走走thor还要顺带扫扫落叶，就连房间都进去打扫了一下，后来夜色深了，女孩在沙发上睡着了，thor跟loki到了别背着女孩回了家。  
loki的心里好像空了一块似的，他茫然的看着窗外星空，在他的生命里好像没有过爱，他从来没有爱上一个人，也没有被人爱上过，夜晚他便去小镇灯火迷离的地方找酒喝，他很久没有来过这个地方了，从他发现自己会喜欢上体型壮硕的男人后便再也没敢来这个地方，女人的淫叫声在一个个房间里传来，那些没钱的只能站在外边，最多就自己来一发，而loki不太一样，即使他再有钱，也对女人没有兴趣，更别说硬起来了。  
直到他在这里看见了thor的身影，男人周围都是些带着黄金饰品的女孩，他身上的衣服也比早上见面时穿的暴露，那些涂满指甲油的手指在他的腹肌上随意的抚摸，酒杯上的口红印更加的显眼，男人是笑着的，看样子没有丝毫的被迫，loki觉得就算他胸肌上多了一点牙印或者口红印他都不会翻脸。  
thor的身材很好，可以说是loki的理想型，要说早上的thor有着青年人的些许稚气，那么现在的他身上应该全是性感的味道，酒香弥漫，刺激着loki的感官，他从thor身边走过能闻到的只是他酒杯里的红酒，和周围女人身上浓烈的香水味，但是后来他才发现，thor身上带有的是一些成熟，却又温柔的香味，这些气味包括thor完美的肉体，让loki完全的迷恋上了这个男人，那晚他和thor上了床。  
loki在另一个酒桌上喝酒，眼神却始终停留在thor的身上，他看的很细，从男人的睫毛到锁骨，直到thor转过头时他才转移视线，心跳的更快了，喝了几杯他已经说不清了，在酒精的催促下，他红着脸颊走到thor身边，将他从女人堆里扯了出来，“我也有钱，买你一夜行吗？”正常情况下loki是绝对不会说出这么有失敬意的话的，他最多就会说帮我打工三天，免费给你画幅画。  
好吧其实他很早就看上这男人了，可谁知道他会有未婚妻。  
“loki你还好吗，你这样可不是很清醒啊”thor扶着loki，他整个人像是都埋在了thor怀里一样，和其他男人不同的是，画家的容貌清秀，比女孩和花都要漂亮些，站在女子中间很高挑，可站在thor身边就略显瘦弱了，loki勾着thor的肩膀，他喝了太多的酒，眼里的画面都变的迷迷糊糊的，胃里一阵又一阵的反转着，“我带你回去”男人搀扶着他的腰，看他没有回应变又在他耳边讲话，气息打在loki的脸上，loki能感觉到自己在一点点的变敏感，他貌似感觉到他自己的器具正在变化着，可事实是他的性器因为酒精的催化而毫无变化。  
“我上次打扫你房间看见了枕头底下的棒子了，loki你喜欢被男人上吗”thor脸不红心不跳的问话，他想确认些什么loki也不清楚，“我不是喜欢被男人上的婊子，你TM给我....呕.....”他吐了，吐的两个人身上全是，thor也不得不去换衣服，可loki就算已经被thor换好了衣服也还是缠着他。  
“你是想和我做爱吗”thor打开了房门一把把人扔上了床，loki不省人事的躺在床上一动不动，也没有丝毫回应，他听见thor正在结下自己的腰带，“那那个女孩怎么办”他醉着，但他很清醒，他只不过站不稳路了，但他也能感觉到女孩看见那个场景时心脏是如何跳动的，loki希望他永远能让自己的脑袋保持清醒，“....”声音停了，loki的脚踝被人一把抓住，这个人把他拉到了床沿，thor的胯部正隔着裤子抵在他的后穴上，男人没有告诉他答案，只是褪去了他的裤子把他拉入了爱欲的天堂，画室里传来了淫荡的呻吟，干涩的后穴在极力的阻止着thor的进入，他胸口的乳尖被thor玩弄到潮红，嘴边也多出了一些残留的唾液，loki眼睛湿红的看着thor面无表情的草弄着自己，他没有反抗，他在短短几天之内早就爱上了他，只是还是太晚了，他把心脏献给了那个女孩，把身体留下当做女孩过河的桥梁，即使河水川流不息。  
“艹我，thor，我会把我一身的财富都献给你”loki允许这个男人进入他的身体，即使他有未婚妻，即使loki的教育再怎么良好，他也愿意为这个男人屈膝。  
他也想成为男人过河的桥梁，只是他的心脏已经无处安放。  
thor一只手抓住了loki的双腿，并紧后抬到了自己的肩膀上，正面看着loki却始终没有直视他的脸，性器在他的后穴徘徊，紧致的臀肉只有他一人打开过，白浊的液体润滑了通道后thor整根没入，loki不想让他觉得自己太痛苦，硬生生憋着痛苦拽紧了床单，抽插时带出的液体都掺着血，loki的腹部被捅的微微隆起，他摸着肚子就像是摸着自己的孕肚，thor进入时隆起，可抽出时又会变的平摊，他不得不回到现实。  
thor俯下了身，loki勾上了他的脖子，求吻的他在男人的下巴上乱蹭，然而他始终没有得到那个吻，thor俯下身舔起了自己的乳头，舌尖吮吸着乳尖，手掌不停的在胸部索求着，红肿的乳房让loki感到了一丝丝疼痛，但他觉得没什么大不了，thor的手掌有些茧，可能是做苦力时留下的，当他宠幸着loki粉红色的性器时，这些茧简直让loki爽到浪叫，射出的精液在thor腹部滴落，loki忍不住触摸着他的腹肌，当thor抽出了他的性器时，loki躺了起来，趴在了thor的身上舔着，腹肌和性器上的精液都被他吃的干干净净。  
他们还在桌子上做了一个小时，thor拖着loki的腹部，而loki则是一只脚靠在了桌子上，性器在穴内横冲直撞，挤压出的液体滴落到了桌上和地上，淫荡的肢体拍打声环绕耳边，两人像是不知疲倦一般，桌子咯吱咯吱的想着也全然不知。  
loki给thor口交了一次，原因是loki被操到站不稳了，可thor却只射了一次，loki是第一次口交，牙齿磕磕碰碰到性器上反而激起了thor的性欲，性器又膨胀了一圈，紫黑色的棒子在loki嘴里运动着，含在嘴里甚至能感受到上面的青筋在跳动。  
thor抓住了他的头发，运动的速度越来越快，他已经跟不上thor的动作了，精液喷射在他的口腔里，腥味让loki干呕不止，他扭开了脸，嘴里的精液装不下的全滴在了地上，还有先顺着身子滑了下去，脸上的精液又重新被送回到了嘴里，他推倒了thor，用被撞红的屁股在他性器上扭动，而他身前早就拉拢着的性器又重新被thor撸的立了起来。  
直到太阳升起，loki才从thor的身上下来，可是身上湿湿的粘着床单的感觉让loki十分不好受，他建议去洗个澡，thor拒绝了，他想起家里还有女孩在等着他，可loki的脚早就因为被他操到虚脱而脱了力，他也有一部分责任，所以他抱着loki又上了浴室，thor用手把射进loki穴内的精液又挤了出来。  
温顺的水流随着缝隙流进了一些在loki不停收缩的后穴里，他抱着thor在他怀里淫叫，导致thor不得不又进入到他体内抽插，水声遮盖了胯部和胯部撞击的声音，thor让loki躺在了砖地上，thor抓着他的腰往自己的棒子上撞，loki被顶的神魂颠倒，他双手抵着thor腹部，“不要操我了，我求你了，啊....嗯一晚上了”  
他被进入后就没休息过，臀肉火辣辣的疼却还要接受这种撞击，thor也没想到他能和一个男人做了一晚上的爱，而不是回家陪女孩看书聊天，他甚至有些厌烦看书聊天的生活，但他立马否决了这一想法，他认为是性欲冲昏了头脑，在最后加快了抽插后又射进了loki体内“对不起我又射进去了”他把自己的性器抽了出来，白浊的液体流出来后就被水冲走了，loki被操的失了声，眼睛红肿的望着他.....  
三天，这三天男人都留在了画室，没有回过家，他们在书房做了一次，在画室里客人做的沙发上做了一次，在loki卧室的阳台又做了一次，这三天两个人都活在性爱的乐趣中，他们一同醒来，一同入眠。  
直到女孩找上门来，画室本关着门，她是自己从后门溜了进来，那时他们正在大厅做爱，thor终于接受了loki的索吻，thor从后面抓着他的细腰，loki勾着thor的脑袋难以分开，分离时他还能看见loki不舍的目光，和液体拉出的细丝，当然他们的下体还是链接在一起的，loki呻吟着，最里的污言碎语让thor的进攻更加的猛烈，抓着腰的手不停的抱起放下抱起放下，他的性器在loki的穴内放纵，女孩听见了，她还从来没有见过thor会在性事上如此凶猛，就连自己的脚步声都听不出来。  
几年前女孩给他送礼物还蒙住了他的眼睛，问他她是谁，然后thor用甜美的笑声抱住她说自己好高兴，这是多么美好，可现在她听见的全是男人粗狂的底吼和肢体碰撞的淫荡的声音。  
她红着脸迈出了脚，“你们在干嘛”女孩站在了他们面前，两人的身体还交合着，交合处甚至还在向下滴淫水，停了几秒后，thor才反应过来要遮盖这些场景，他的女孩还没有经历这些事情，他找了快布裹住了loki，慌忙之中loki摔在了地上还喘着粗气意犹未尽，画师直视了女孩的眼睛，眼里不在有嫉妒，替代嫉妒的只有怜悯，他为自己的罪行感到愧疚而兴奋，他夹着自己的臀肉不让刚射进去的精液流出。  
女孩跑走了，thor还站在原地提着裤子，还是loki先反应过来“快去追啊，你个白痴”，可他好想说出三个字“留下来”，他留住了thor的身体可他不想让thor失去了心脏还想着和自己上床，尽管心绞痛了一下。  
那一夜他又未眠，明天就是thor出征的时候了，他现在还好吗。  
一站打响了号角，他没有看见thor做的是哪匹马，那个师的队，他没有看见女孩给他送行或者与他一刀两断，他和thor被强行剪断了连在一起的红线，他们一身在无缘分。  
第一站结束，全国欢庆，他还是站在那看着，他依然没有看见thor是做的那一批马回归，带着哪个师的人回家，也依然看不见女孩欢迎他回家或者等他回家给他一巴掌。  
或许他们的缘分早在那一夜就尽了吧。  
从此loki又回到了以往的生活，他为客人雕像，为王室雕像，还为他一个人的爱雕像，thor的容貌长存在他的画库里，他的爱永不熄灭。


End file.
